Problem: The arithmetic sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = 4 - 6(i - 1)$ What is $a_{10}$, the tenth term in the sequence?
Solution: From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $4$ and the common difference is $-6$ To find $a_{10}$ , we can simply substitute $i = 10$ into the given formula. Therefore, the tenth term is equal to $a_{10} = 4 - 6 (10 - 1) = -50$.